


A New Nickname

by Jathis



Series: King and Sorcerer [4]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pillow Talk, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Roland comes up with a new nickname for his royal sorcerer.
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Roland II of Enchancia
Series: King and Sorcerer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068635
Kudos: 9





	A New Nickname

The collar closed around his throat with a loud click. He remained on his knees, touching it with his hands, running the ends of his fingers over the cool metal. He lowered his hands when Roland reached down, placing two fingers between the cushioning on the inside of the collar and his throat.

“How does that feel?” the king asked.

“It feels fine.”

“Not too tight?” Cedric shook his head and Roland smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. The sorcerer was knelt in front of him on a cushion, naked save for his fingerless gloves. They had chosen one of the guest bedrooms to relieve some stress, locking the door behind themselves.

On either side of the collar there was a thick bar of horizontal metal that ended in manacles. Roland locked Cedric’s wrists in the manacles, forcing the sorcerer into a position similar to a petty criminal locked in a pillory. The king checked the tightness of the manacles, smiling as they met with his approval. He stood up straight and opened the front of his pants, offering Cedric his half-hard cock.

He moaned as he kissed around Roland’s dick first. He made a point of not touching it, kissing just close enough to tease Roland. Cedric ran his tongue over the king’s testicles, watching the way it made him shiver. He slowly encouraged Roland into a full erection with small kisses and licks and once finished he made as if he were going to pull away from him.

Roland’s hand came down hard, gripping the hair at the back of Cedric’s head. He gave it a pull to force the other’s mouth open and guided him onto his cock. He smiled in approval as Cedric’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked, keeping a firm hand on his head. “That’s right. Just like that,” he breathed.

Cedric’s eyes fluttered closed in pleasure. He bobbed his head as he pushed himself to take in more and more, deepthroating Roland as best as he could without his hands to help support him. He mewled when Roland started to run his fingers through his hair, pressing his tongue flat against the underside of his erection. He softly started to hum, his tongue vibrating against his cock. 

“You were born to be on your knees like this,” Roland purred. He smiled as Cedric opened his eyes to look up at him, stroking his cheek with the backs of his fingers. “You're gorgeous with a dick in your mouth.” He laughed at the look Cedric gave him, still very much sucking his dick.

He whimpered when Roland pulled him off of his cock. He panted, looking up at the king as he waited. He spread his knees when Roland tapped them with his boot, showing Roland his own erection. He gasped and let out a whine when Roland gently pressed the toe of his boot against its underside, pressing his erection against his stomach.

“Do you think you deserve to cum?” Roland asked.

“Please…”

Roland snorted, removing his foot. He pulled Cedric onto his feet and laid him onto the bed. He was placed on his back, a pillow under his head and under his pelvis for support. “Open your legs.” He opened a bottle as Cedric obeyed and he smeared a good amount of the substance inside onto his fingers. “Ready?” he asked, pressing the end of one finger against his entrance, waiting.

Cedric took a deep breath and let it out slowly before nodding his head, “I’m ready.” He gasped when he felt Roland carefully push one finger inside of him, gritting his teeth.

The king worked at a slow pace to prepare Cedric. He watched the way the sorcerer squirmed and whimpered from the slightest shift of his fingers and he smiled. “Did you know…” he whispered.

Cedric slowly opened his eyes, pupils blown wide open in lust. He always liked when Roland did this, putting some kind of scenario in his head. The man was oddly very good at it.

“Some kingdoms have brothels that own their workers,” Roland hummed, adding a second finger inside of Cedric. “You can just go there and sell them someone you want to be rid of.” He smiled down at Cedric, moving his fingers faster and deeper inside of him. “How much do you think I could get for you, Cedric?”

They kissed as a third finger was added. Cedric whined against Roland’s mouth, hands clenched into helpless fists. Roland cupped his cheek with his free hand, running his thumb over Cedric’s bottom lip.

“I think...I could get a small fortune for you,” he said. “You’d be very popular there. Everyone wants to fuck such a pretty sorcerer. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Being passed around while people exchanged gold for you?”

“Please!”

“What? What do you want?” Roland asked.

“I need you...please…” Cedric whimpered. He hissed at the loss of Roland’s fingers inside of him, forcing himself to be patient as Roland used more of the oil on his erection. 

He penetrated the royal sorcerer carefully, bracing himself with a hand on either side of Cedric’s head. He pressed his forehead against Cedric’s, pushing himself to the very base inside. He waited for Cedric to give a faint nod before he started to move. He shivered at the sound Cedric made in his ear, a cross between a moan and a cry that was uniquely Cedric’s. He carefully sat up, angling himself to fill Cedric with each thrust inside of him.

“Ah!” In his mind’s eye, Cedric was in a room in some faraway brothel. The idea of being worth something...worth so much gold… To have people willing to pay just to fuck him. He tightened his legs around Roland, drawing a hiss from the other.

Roland pulled out of Cedric when he felt himself getting close to orgasm. He stroked himself over Cedric, cumming onto his stomach and chest. When he was finished he reached down, taking care to stroke Cedric’s own erection until he reached orgasm too.

Both men needed a moment to catch their breath. Roland reached up, flipping a small latch on the back of Cedric’s restraints that made them open all at once. He laid down beside the other, letting out a soft laugh. “I don’t know how you drain me so much,” he teased.

Cedric rubbed his wrists and neck, chuckling. “Magic,” he answered. He wiggled his fingers, acting as if he were casting some kind of spell. “Sperminus Drainugus.”

“Ah that must be it!” Roland laughed. “Maybe I  _ should _ sell you to a brothel somewhere. You’d make them a small fortune. Lots of repeat customers.”

Cedric snorted, watching as Roland pushed himself up. “I’m sure that would happen,” he murmured.

“And why not?” Roland asked, cleaning Cedric’s body with a washcloth. “You could be known as Cedric the Great Cocksucker!”

“Wonderful,” Cedric dryly said. He turned onto his side, Roland hugging him around his middle. He nuzzled the king under his chin. “I shall send a missive to father and mummy telling them about my new nickname at once. I am sure they will be thrilled. Their son has been given a name no other sorcerer possesses!”

Roland laughed, hugging the sorcerer close. He reached down and took hold of the blanket, pulling it up to cover the both of them. “We won’t be needed for a while yet.”

“Thank goodness for small miracles,” Cedric murmured, his eyes slowly falling closed. It was impossible to keep them open any longer. “I’m fairly certain I won’t be able to sit properly for a week. Your royal dick was just too much for me.” He turned his head when Roland brushed his gray bangs out of his face, kissing his hand before letting himself fall asleep.

Roland soon followed after him, his chin resting on top of Cedric’s head.


End file.
